Hyper Sphere
The Hyper Sphere is the far more deadly, far less stable and for some reason the far more expensive cousin to the Mono-Sphere. You want a back-story? Fine... :( An ancient and legendary Pokemon Weapon, it supposedly creates powerful barriers around opponents and simply uses the power of the barrier to crush the contents. The weapon was found by the bloon empires by some freak, unexpected cliche. But fortunately the monkeys stole it because that's how they roll and it was for whatever reason unguarded anyway. The monkeys also "just" so happened to have "stumbled" across the machine when the bloons had found it. The monkeys who stole it just powered it and it worked... Unfortunately this is very bad at crowd control and is best suited to taking down single, large targets. Because of this the weapon is set to target the strongest things by default. Effects It initially acts like the Mono-Sphere however rather than using energy to defeat opponents, the Hyper Sphere uses ALL of it's power to increase the strength of the bubble, making it exceptionally durable and it makes it more effective for the main attack: Crushing, every 1-2 seconds the bubble crushes down on the bloons/blimp/whatever inside dealing 10% of the "true" power, the true power increases as the bubble gets more durable and whatnot. The devestating part is the fact that once the true power of the bubble exceeds the health of the contents, that thing is almost immidiately crushed, and if all of the children of said thing are of equal or less health (individually) then it all gets wiped out immidiately (so if X contains Y and Y has less health than X. If X is able to be crushed then Y will too. And If X contains Y which contains Z. And Y and Z are both weaker than X and X can be crushed, all 3 will be wiped out. But if Z were stronger than X then just X and Y would be destroyed, the children of Z would also be saved). Unfortunately when something is inside the bubble of this, no other towers can attack it through any means. The bubble it makes is also quite large and it's not see through, so it may obstruct your view. Base stats A devestating tower with an unfortunately small power supply True power: 400 True power gain: 250 per second. Crushing damage: 10% of the true power ROF: 7.5 seconds Range: High Camo detect?: No Seeking?: Yes Cost: 26,000 Sphere health: 10 Sphere health gain: +2.5 per second. x/1: Extractor You're crushing things with energy fields anyway, why not make more money out of it? True power: 400 True power gain: 250 per second. Crushing damage: 10% of the true power ROF: 7.5 seconds Range: HUGE Camo detect?: No Seeking?: Yes Cost: 20,000 Sphere health: 10 Sphere health gain: +2.5 per second. Bonus 1: +50% money from things destroyed by this. x/2: Slowing stuff Well, they're not escaping anyway. It's just good to make sure of that. True power: 400 True power gain: 250 per second. Crushing damage: 10% of the true power ROF: 7.5 seconds Range: HUGE Camo detect?: No Seeking?: Yes Cost: 25,000 Sphere health: 10 Sphere health gain: +2.5 per second. Bonus 1: +50% money from things destroyed by this. Bonus 2: -25% movement speed for anything inside the bubble. x/3: Gravity Core It's not entirely gravity, but by making the inside of the sphere pull in the walls, you can make it crush more! True power: 400 True power gain: 250 per second. Crushing damage: 25% of the true power ROF: 7.5 seconds Range: HUGE Camo detect?: No Seeking?: Yes Cost: 35,000 Sphere health: 10 Sphere health gain: +2.5 per second. Bonus 1: +50% money from things destroyed by this. Bonus 2: -25% movement speed for anything inside the bubble. x/4: Crushing Tech I'm not the only one who doesn't know what this even is? Right..? True power: 400 True power gain: 250 per second. Crushing damage: 50% of the true power ROF: 7.5 seconds Range: HUGE Camo detect?: No Seeking?: Yes Cost: 40,000 Sphere health: 10 Sphere health gain: +2.5 per second. Bonus 1: +50% money from things destroyed by this. Bonus 2: -25% movement speed for anything inside the bubble. 1/x: Detection Enhancement They thought they could get away? Nope... True power: 400 True power gain: 250 per second. Crushing damage: 10% of the true power ROF: 7.5 seconds Range: EXTREME Camo detect?: Basic Seeking?: Yes Cost: 10,000 Sphere health: 10 Sphere health gain: +2.5 per second. 2/x: Decent Power Supply Well, they probably didn't need this power-plant anyway... True power: 600 True power gain: 400 per second. Crushing damage: 10% of the true power ROF: 7.5 seconds Range: EXTREME Camo detect?: Basic Seeking?: Yes Cost: 30,000 Sphere health: 15 Sphere health gain: +5 per second. 3/x: Good Power Supply Nuclear power-plants are just everywhere these days. True power: 1000 True power gain: 500 per second. Crushing damage: 10% of the true power ROF: 5 seconds Range: EXTREME Camo detect?: Basic Seeking?: Yes Cost: 50,000 Sphere health: 25 Sphere health gain: +7.5 per second. 4/x: Power Supply Control Station Apparently just by hitting this button more damage can be dealt. True power: 1000 *True power gain: 500 per second. Crushing damage: 10% of the true power ROF: 5 seconds Range: EXTREME Camo detect?: Basic Seeking?: Yes Cost: 25,000 *Sphere health: 25 *Sphere health gain: +7.5 per second. Special ability (activated): For 10 seconds. The True power gain, Sphere health and Sphere health gain will double. (20 second cooldown) Category:Towers